Users are increasingly using portable computing devices, such as smartphones, to access various types of content. In some instances, a user can scan a quick response (QR) code using a QR scanner application installed on the device to enable information encoded in the image to be conveyed to the software on the smartphone. There are several standards used to encode data as a QR code, and each QR code will have a corresponding representation of the information to be conveyed, such as a web link to be opened or contact information to be provided. The information encoded in the QR code cannot be changed, such that new codes must be generated if alternative information is to be provided. Since QR codes are often attached to physical items, this generation and placement of new QR codes is impractical at best.